Risks
by Callieach
Summary: Post PJF. Jordan and Woody are going to have to take some risks with their hearts to be together, but will they be able to hold up? Will be WJ... eventually. Chapters 12 and 13 up!
1. Jordan's Explosion

A/N: This fanfict just kinda popped into my head one night as I was suffering from 'Crossing Jordan' withdrawals. It's what _coulda_ happened when Woody kicked Jordan out of his hospital room, in 'Jump Push Fall'. BTW I don't own any of these marvelous characters.

"Goddamit, Woody! I know you've wanted me to say that for such a long time! And the one time I think I've got the guts to, you get upset with me! What's wrong with you? Do you think I said it out of _pity_? Do you not love me anymore? But, ya know what? I love you anyways! Even you being an ass can't change that!" Jordan was fuming with anger. She worked so hard to work out her feelings for him. When she thought she was going to loose him, she understood and told him. And this was his response?

Woody took a deep breath. "Jordan, please listen…"

Jordan cut him short. "Listen to what exactly? Huh, Hoyt? Listen to your lies? Your deceitfulness? Your whining?"

"Jordan… I…" Woody tried to talk again, but Jordan butt in.

"Ya know what? I don't care, Woodrow! I'm going to love you forever, but right now, I hope I get to do your autopsy as you burn in hell!" And with that outburst, Jordan stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her and leaving a speechless Woody in her wake.

Woody had never been on the receiving end of one of Jordan's rants before. He'd seen plenty though. And usually he or Lily had to calm her down. Let's hope Lily's around, because she sure wouldn't listen to Woody.

He did love her, but he couldn't believe that she loved him back. Even if she did, he was strong-headed (and pumped on Morphine for pain), so he just wanted to inflict karma on her. She'd turned him down and hurt him so many times, he just wanted her to know what that was like. He wanted to cause her pain. Little did he know that, in a weird sort of way, he was doing that right now.

A/N: And so it begins. What do ya think? Kinda short, I know, but I just wanted to get this posted. More shall come.


	2. Heartbroken and Wasted

A/N: Ohmigosh, people reviewed! Hugs to: angelwriter2492 and KittyDoggyLover! That encouraged me to stop making stickmen and type faster!  
In case you haven't noticed, I don't own Jordan, or Woody (though I do wish he were mine), or anyone else. Stupid TV people who like to air specials during my favourite time-slot of the week own them.

* * *

After Jordan had stormed out of Woody's hospital room, she got in her white SUV and drove to the bar nearest the morgue. See, she figured if she did something crazy, like suicide, Bug, Nigel and Garret wouldn't have far to go to process the scene. Jordan usually thought of others before herself. First she had a drink. Then she went left the bar, but only to go to the drugstore down the block to buy some pain-killers. She took the recommended dosage (2) and went back into the bar. After quite a few drinks, and some more meds, she went back to her SUV. Even when Jordan was depressed, upset, heartbroken, and drunk out of her mind, she still had some common sense. She knew she wouldn't be able to drive home, so she did the next best thing. Downed the rest of the pain-killers and curled up across the front seat, sobbing.

* * *

"Dr. Cavanaugh?"

Jordan groaned when the police officer shined his flashlight in her eyes. "Wazzamatter?" she asked groggily, trying to sit up. She pain made her head and stomach ache.

"Dr. Cavanaugh, are you okay? You ill." The officer said.

"No, I am not okay. And how the heck do you know my name?" asked Jordan, irritated and disoriented.

"Everyone knows you. You're Detective Hoyt's girlfriend." His statement made Jordan remember everything and she nearly threw up. "I'm going to call you EMS, okay?" the officer added, looking concerned. Now along with the pain in her head and stomach, there was the pain in her heart. She heard the officer call for an ambulance, but didn't pay much attention. She vaguely realized that he was saying 'Middle aged female victim. Drunken, and possible OD.' Words she had heard many times before, but not about herself, about the corpses she was going to have to do an autopsy on. The thought made her think she might die. If she did, her heart wouldn't be so broken anymore, at least. But she didn't want to have one of the guys do her autopsy, and there aren't many ME's in the Boston area.

By the time Jordan had thought all of this with her sluggish brain, the paramedics had arrived. She recognized one of them from med school. He kept looking at her and muttering about what she'd gotten herself into now. As she was loaded onto the ambulance, she was fighting for consciousness. Her two last thoughts before she blacked out completely were 'God, I hope I'm taken to the same hospital as Woody.' And ' What the hell have you done now, Cavanaugh?'

Dr. Macy had just left Woody's hospital room. He was going to make a full recovery, but Garret knew that he would never be the same bright, young detective he once was. When Jordan was mentioned, it didn't brighten up his face like a child at Christmas, like it usually did. Instead it turned hard and cold. Garret didn't like that one bit. As he was walking past the emergency room entrance, someone was being brought in. Garret could hear one of the medics reassuring the victim. " It's okay, Dr. Cavanaugh. Just stay with us."

_Jordan. Shit._ Garret ran to the stretcher, to find her lying there, her breathing weak.

"Jordan!" he said loudly.

Even thought she was half unconscious, she managed to say "Hey Macy." weakly. After the medics had handed her over to ER staff, one of them filled Garret in.

"A cop found her passed out in her SUV in a bar parking lot. She apparently got really wasted last night and downed a 100-bottle of pain-killers. Probably gonna get her stomach pumped, but I think she'll be fine. Don't worry." Garret used a payphone to call Lily, Nigel and Bug. Lily was already visiting Woody, so she got there quickly. By the time Nigel and Bug showed up and nearly an hour of nervous pacing, they were allowed to visit Jordan in the recovery room.

"I think I learned a lesson today. Pain and access to pills don't mix." Jordan said, forcing a laugh.

Lily forced a giggle. "So, Jordan, what exactly happened?" she asked, going into shrink mode.

" I got wasted, passed out, and had my stomach pumped. Not that exciting really. But that's all there is to know." Jordan didn't care if she sounded rude. It was none of their business that Woody had torn out her heart and squashed it into the white linoleum hospital floors.

"You sure there's nothing else?" Lily pressed.

"Ya, pretty sure, Lils. Listen guys, I think I want to get some rest now, just leave me be." Jordan wanted them gone.

Lily was the last one out of the room. "Ok, rest up, Dr. C." With a smile, she clicked the door shut behind her. Somehow Jordan was pretty sure that soon one of tem would figure the story out. Until then, it was just her and her secrets. And her broken heart.

* * *

A/N: Please review, I'm not quite sure what I think about this chapter. 


	3. Cal and a Call

A/N: I am in writing over-drive! Here's another chapter!

* * *

Over the next two days, Jordan was kept for observation, and was, without her knowledge, on suicide watch. Everyone knew it wasn't like the regular Jordan to act like that, so they were all concerned. Whenever anyone went to visit Woody, they would stop by Jordan, too. Of course, they soon realized it wasn't wise to speak Woody's name in her presence. She would become moody and shut down if anyone even mentioned the word 'detective'. So they acted as if her didn't exist, not quite understanding.

But just because they stopped talking about Woody, didn't mean that Jordan stopped thinking about him. She secretly wanted to know how he was doing. She wanted him to know how he'd hurt her. She wanted him to know that she had meant it. She wanted her Woody back. L-O-V-E. Just letters, right? Wrong, Jordan knew now. They meant so much, and were so hard to say, yet so easy for someone else to not give a crap about.

Just as Jordan was getting ready to be released, there was a knock on her door frame.

"Can I come in?" Jordan turned around to find Calvin Hoyt leaning against the doorway in a oh-so-Woody-ish way. It made Jordan's heart ache.

"Sure. Why not?" she responded, suddenly feeling very shy.

"I was visiting Woody when Dr. Macy told me you were here. For over-dosing. I decided to come over to see how you were doing. So… how are you?"

"Well I'm fit to leave, aren't I?" Jordan replied bitterly.

"Ya, sure, but how are you emotionally? Woody told me everything. What you said, what he said, what he was thinking…" Cal deliberately trailed off on the last line.

"Oh did he? So, what was that jerk thinking?" Jordan sneered.

"Well, any other chick, I wouldn't tell, but for you, I'll break the bother's code of honor." Cal paused, "At first he thought you'd said it out of pity. But when he realized it wasn't, the damage had already been done. You know my brother. He made himself believe that he had told you that because he thought he wouldn't make it and he didn't want to hurt you. But he's wrong, 'cause he _will_ make it and he _did_ hurt you."

It took a while for the whole thing to sink in. Why wouldn't Woody have just apologized and tried to make things better rather than let Jordan think that he hated her? She felt tears creep into her eyes. But she wasn't going to cry. He was an idiot, nothing for her to cry over. His loss, really. She'd live.

"He still loves you, you know." Cal whispered. Jordan nodded, not making eye contact with him and also not fully believing him.

"I'd better go. I told Woody I was going to the cafeteria." Cal said awkwardly.

"Why didn't you just tell him you were coming to see me?" Jordan asked, getting suspicious.

"Well… umm… he doesn't know you're here."

"What?" Jordan exclaimed "Nobody bothered to tell him that the girl who's heart he broke is just a couple of wards away?"

"He doesn't respond well to mention of you. He gets moody." Cal tone changed. "See ya 'round. Feel better soon!" With a wave, Cal left the room, leaving Jordan to herself. Alone again.

* * *

Jordan took a taxi home, where about thirty messages were on her answering machine. Some were asking if she'd heard any news about Woody. Some were asking if she were okay. But there were seven calls that didn't have a message. From Caller ID, she could tell that they were from the hospital. Not from the front desk, either. From a room. She knew it was likely Woody, but she wasn't about try and get a hold of him. She couldn't handle that right now. She hoped he wouldn't call again, she could never ignore a ringing phone. She would have to pick it up.

As if the phone had read her mind, it rang. She bit her lip and held onto the table in front of her. She would_ not_ pick it up.

Two rings.

She wasn't going to answer that.

Three rings.

Let the answering machine get it.

Four rings.

Jordan was not going to touch that phone. Too late. She picked it up.

"Hello" she said, her voice quavering.

"Hi Jordan, it's Woody. How ya doing? Cal mentioned you just got out of the hospital. Why didn't anyone tell me you were? Why were you?" Woody's voice sounded concerned and uncertain.

"It was nothing. None of your business. You don't need to know." Jordan replied sharply, she was trying hard not to let her emotions show. Before she could stop herself, she added quietly, "It's your fault, anyways."

"Jordan, I'm so sorry… for everything. Please tell me what's wrong. Forgive me, please, Jordan." Woody begged. Jordan had slumped against the wall and covered the mouthpiece with her hand, so Woody wouldn't hear her crying..

"Jordan, are you still there? Talk to me, please. Jordan! I love you." Woody sounded on the edge of tears, the first time Jordan had ever thought he might cry.

"No!" she muttered.

"Could you at least come by and see me so we can work this out. Please, Jordan. I need you!"

"No, I can't Woody. Goodbye." She hung up the phone on Woody's protests. She put on her favourite ducky PJs and curled up in her bed. She didn't know what she was going to do. She didn't know how she was going to do it. But she did know she didn't want to feel like this anymore.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to: BrOwnI'dGirl, stephk00013, angelwriter2492, and daynaaa for your wonderful reviews! Do you guys want me to write longer chapters? I can if my readers want it. Not a big deal. Stuff might be slower coming, I didn't really have a plan for after Cal's visit. It'll be kinda hard to think stuff up, so ideas would be nice! – love Callieach 


	4. Romantic Emergency

A/N: Don't own 'em.

* * *

Woody slept restlessly after his conversation with Jordan. He wanted her, needed her with him so that he knew everything would be okay. He just didn't know how to do that. Why had he been such an idiot to her? She probably didn't love him now, not anymore. And just when he most needed her! She been admitted to the hospital the morning after him. Why hadn't anyone told him? What had been wrong with her? Was it his fault? Is she sick? He was really concerned about her. He knew that he was the one recovering from a bullet, but, to him, Jordan getting hurt or being sick was a much bigger deal.

He had so many questions, so the next time Lily stopped by to check on him, he asked her about Jordan.

"Well, to be honest with you, Woody, I'm not quite sure. The night you got shot she got really wasted and took some stuff. An officer found her in her SUV at a bar. She had to have her stomach pumped. But Jordan can take more than a couple of pints of beer, so we can't understand what brought this on. We knew that she was really upset about you getting shot, so we figured it had to do with that, at first. But then, when she got upset when we tried to tell her you'd be okay. So we figured it must not have been about you. It's not like you broke up with her or anything. Maybe something happened to her family, or something like that. I wouldn't know, I'm just the grief counselor." Lily rambled on, ending in irritation.

Woody took a deep breath. Jordan was petite, but could defiantly drink. It took a lot to get her wasted. Woody actually only saw it once before, and she was a wreck for weeks after it. And all because of him. He knew Jordan too well to believe that there had been a death in the family to cause the drinking. Plain and simple, it was his fault. "Lily, hear me out. I wasn't in my right mind when I did that. I wish I could take it back."

"What did you do, Hoyt?" Lily asked suspiciously. "You'd better not have done what I think you have!"

"I did. She told me she loved me, and I blew her off. I didn't believe her. I ruined it all." Woody said remorsefully.

"Oh, Woody, how are you ever going to fix this? Jordan doesn't love, or forgive, that easily. You realize that right. And she is a woman, so it would have been better if you fixed it as soon as you screwed it up. You are in so much trouble!" Lily exclaimed, slightly over-reacting.

"Lily, I know I'm stupid, and I know I shouldn't have done it, and I know that now I'll regret it forever! I know, I know." He didn't even notice Cal coming into the room as his shouted this.

"Wow, calm down, big bro! What do you know?" Cal questioned, taking the chair on the other side of the bed.

"I know I'm stupid and I broke Jordan's heart and almost got her killed." Woody exclaimed, coming close to screaming again.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Cal asked looking from Woody to Lily.

"I have a plan." Lily spoke up, "Why don't you send her flowers? Every girl loves flowers!"

"Ya, and where are we going to find flowers?" Woody asked sarcastically.

"Dude, this place is a hospital, it's gotta have a gift shop." Cal pointed out. So that's what they did. Helped Woody into a wheelchair, and the three of them went down to the gift shop. When Woody found what he thought were the best one's there, he bought them and they went back up to his room to plan further. The flowers were a lovely bouquet of deep red roses and Irish Wildflower. They reminded Woody of Jordan with all of their beauty and grace, and that's what made them perfect. Lily volunteered to take them to Jordan's apartment, as Woody wasn't allowed to leave the hospital. But as she was about to leave with them, her cell phone rang.

She flipped it open. "Lebowski here." She bit her lip as she listened. "Sure thing, Dr. Macy, I'll be right in." She turned to the Hoyt brothers. "Sorry guys, can't play delivery girl. I'm needed elsewhere. Geeze, you'd think these dead people's grieving relatives would have the decency to wait until some time when there wasn't a romantic emergency. See ya later. Bye." Woody and Cal could hardly hear her last words as she left the room and shut the door.

"I guess that means that _I'll_ have to do it, doesn't it?" Cal said in mock annoyance.

"I guess so, 'lil bro." Woody said, almost smiling, but not quite. He wrote a quick note on the card in the bouquet. " Take 'em. Go easy on her, Cal, she's sensitive."

"Aye! Aye! Cap'n!" Cal gave a mock salute, grabbed the flowers and shut the door behind him. He had the strange feeling that this might not go as good as Woody and Lily thought it might be. Jordan was not the typical woman. He hoped he was wrong and they were right.

* * *

A/N: I just wanted to get this up and posted, before I changed my mind about the whole story. I do that too often and never get anything done. Did you know it's really hard to write about Woody's thoughts?

Thanks to my reviewers! You guys rock!

Up next: Cal visits Jordan… but with what kind of results?

Love Callieach


	5. Stupid Happy People

A/N: This chapter was kind of hard to write. I don't know if I really like it or not. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Jordan was making a brunch of a sandwich and bacon when she heard a knock on her door. Clad in sweatpants and a 'Boston Girl' t-shirt, she opened it to find Cal standing there holding a bouquet of Roses and Irish Wildflowers.

"From Woody." He said simply, giving them to a dumbstruck Jordan.

"Oh, do you wanna come in?" she asked, finally getting over the shock of seeing him there. "Make yourself at home." She added when he came in.

"So, ummm, how are you feeling?" Cal asked conversationally as Jordan searched for a vase for the flowers.

"Physically fine." She replied, finally finding a purple-tinted vase.

"Emotionally?" Cal pressed.

"Not so fine." She answered shortly. Finished with the vase, she turned to the coffee maker. "Coffee?" she offered.

"Yes, please." Cal responded, " Woody's worried about you. Everyone is."

"Ya, well, he should be worried. And sorry too." She replied bitterly.

"He is, Jordan. He hardly realized what he was doing or saying!"

"Oh, I think he did, cal! Then he realized he was wrong, and tried to make it better by having you suck up for him. But guess, what, it's not that easy to unscrew something like that up! Oh, shit!" Jordan had gotten so upset that she had dropped the mug she had just gotten out of the cupboard. It shattered and Cal immediately jumped up to help.

"Here, I'll clean this up. Why don't you just have a seat?" Cal steered Jordan gently by the shoulders to a kitchen chair. He grabbed the broom and dustpan and cleaned up the mess. He turned around to find Jordan with her head on her arms, her entire body shaking with sobs. Cal put an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. "Shh, it's okay, don't cry."

"I can't handle this! I just want to go back to before I loved Woody, to before I even knew him." Jordan sobbed.

"Do you want to visit him?" Cal asked, pouring them both coffee.

"No, Cal," she said, regaining composure, "I think that, right now, I just want to pretend that he doesn't exist."

"I'll leave you to that, then. But think about it, no matter how hard you try to deny it, you two are still in love." Cal said wisely as he put on his coat and left.

Jordan just sat there, thinking about what Cal had said and staring at the flowers, for a long while. She went to take a sip of her coffee, and spat it back into her mug. It was freezing. Just how long had she been sitting there? She ate her sandwich and bacon as she put on another pot of coffee. When she went to look at the flowers again, she noticed a card. '_Jordan, I need you to know that I'm sorry. Forgive me, please. I love you. – Woody'_ Before she had time to process the note, there was another knock at her door. She opened it.

Nigel took one look at her tear-strained face and disheveled appearance and gave her a hug. "Jordan, love, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Everything!" she exclaimed, motioning for Nigel to follow her into the kitchen.

"It's about Detective Hoyt, isn't it?" Nigel guessed.

"Yes. Coffee?" Jordan said, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, please. Why don't you tell Nigel what's troubling you?" Nigel responded, not letting her.

"He was a jerk to me, and now is practically begging for forgiveness." Jordan said, adding the right amount of sugar and cream to Nigel's coffee.

"And you won't forget him because that would mean admitting to everyone, and yourself, that you still love him." He analyzed, taking a sip of his coffee.

"If that's what you want to believe, Nige."

"It's what's true, love. And knowing young Woodrow, it's up to you to make that vital step towards happiness: forgiving him."

"Ok, Dr. Phil, what did you really come here for? Surely not just to analyze my relationship problems?" Jordan asked sarcastically.

"No, while you have many, I was delegated to come find out if you could come back to work anytime soon."

"Anytime I'm needed, I can come." Jordan said with a forced half smile.

"Good. You are to report for duty next Monday at 8:30 sharp. And we hope that you have everything under control by then. Five days to make things right. Got that, Jordan?" Nigel said.

"See you then, Dr. T!" Jordan said with sarcastic excitement as Nigel made his way to the door.

"Toodles!" Nigel said with a cheerful wave as he left.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind him Jordan muttered under her breath, "Stupid happy people."

* * *

A/N: That was a weird chapter. I have no clue what's going to happen next. How soon do you, my precious reviewers, want them back together? It's up to you guys, 'cause you guys, again, rock! I think I might let her visit him next chapter. But that doesn't mean it'll make it better! Love - Callieach 


	6. Visits and Thoughts

A/N: Thanks mostly to inspiration from daynaaa, I've decided to go with the 'almost, but not quite' story line for this chappie. Now, what does everyone else think?

* * *

Jordan spent most of the next two days lounging around her apartment, eating junk food and watching TV, her phone unplugged. The Friday before she was due back to work, Jordan got ready to go out. Before she could change her mind, and decide against it, she drove her SUV to the hospital. She got Woody's room number from the front desk and went to it timidly. From the glass window, she could there was no one inside, and Woody was asleep. She gently opened the door and went inside. Sitting in the chair next to the bed, she felt tears creep into her eyes. Then slide down her face. She wiped them away. She kept this up for a long time. Just watching him sleep and making sure no one saw her cry. Finally, he awoke.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Woody asked emotionlessly.

"Since about 10 AM." Jordan replied meekly.

"Jesus, Jordan!" he exclaimed, looking at the clock, " That was over four hours ago!"

"I know. How are you feeling?"

"Better since I've seen you." He replied cheesely." Can you help me sit up better?" Jordan adjusted his bed and pillows, then helped him sit up. As she went to sit down, he grabbed her hand. " Jordan, I'm sorry."

"Farmboy, you have nothing to be sorry about. I was wrong, and I apologize." She said with a sincere smile.

Woody pulled her closer until she was right over his face. " Apology accepted." He said before giving her a quick, but loving kiss.

Jordan pulled away, blushing. " Woody, I'm sorry, I can't. I didn't come here to do this."

"I'm sorry, Jordan, I guess I was rushing you. Sorry." Woody muttered.

"I hope you feel better soon. I've got to go." Jordan said quickly, grabbing her coat, and heading for the door.

"Jordan." Woody said, making her stop and turn around. "What are you always running from? Why are you so upset and guarded all the time? Why can't you just let yourself love?" he accused.

Jordan answered his questions with some of her own. "What are you always chasing after? Why bother being so open and letting yourself love if your just going to get hurt? See ya 'round." She swept out of the room before Woody could say another word. As she made her way down the hall she could hear him calling her name. But she wasn't going to turn around. She had just come here to apologize, nothing more. He didn't need to believe that she wanted to be more than friends. She just wanted to be friends. That was all she wanted, wasn't it? She wasn't so sure anymore.

Jordan got to her car and drove home. She suddenly felt the urge to do something. So she went for a jog. When she got to the bridge where her and Woody had so often stopped to catch their breaths, she had to stop. Not to catch her breath – she could go longer now then she could when she started running with Woody – but to think. How many times had Woody taken that opportunity to ask her on a date – usually to be rejected? How many arguments had started leaning against the rails of that bridge? How much did she wish he were there, jogging, with her? Too many and too much. She had almost convinced herself a few days ago that she _didn't_ love him. But standing here made her realize that she did. Finished contemplating, she jogged back to her apartment. After a long shower, it was supper time. She felt she needed companionship, so she called Lily.

"Lebowski." Lily answered in her usual cheery tone.

"Hey Lily, it's Jordan."

"Jordan, we've missed you! With you _and_ Dr. Macy gone, the morgue is like a crypt!" Lily laughed at her joke, and for a reason she didn't quite understand, Jordan felt herself laughing too.

"You guys off work anytime soon?"

"Umm, ya, I think. Nigel just finished paperwork, and Bug hasn't had much to do all day."

"Can we meet somewhere for dinner?" Jordan questioned.

"I'll be there. I can ask the guys if they want to come too." After choosing a place and time, Lily hung up to go ask Bug and Nigel to come. Jordan made sure her hair looked okay and went to the meeting place. She had noticed that Lily didn't mention any bars, like they usually went to. Instead she suggested a buffet. Go figure, they all knew what happened last time she drank. But she wasn't going to let that happen again. It was not a pleasant experience. A quick look around told her that the gang weren't there yet, so she stood in the lobby.

"Jordan!" she heard someone shriek. As she turned around, Lily gave her a tight hug. When she let her go, Bug and Nigel each gave her a hug of their own, making her feel like she was being suffocated. They found a seat, and the others filled Jordan in on the cases they had. And they had a big rant about Slokum. Apparently, he was not well loved by the workers of the morgue.

"So, Jordan, have you seen Woody lately?" Bug asked conversationally, not noticing Nigel's frantic signs not to bring him up. But Lily noticed.

"Hey Bug, have you tried these rolls? They're fantastic!" she said, giving him one.

"Oh, Nige, why did you kick me?" Bug exclaimed.

"Actually," Jordan said above all of this, "I went to visit him this morning." Bug just looked confused. Nigel looked worried.

"High five, Jordan!" Lily said.

"How is he?" Nigel asked cautiously.

"He should be better soon. He was happy to have visitors. Does anybody ever take the time to visit him?" Jordan said politely.

"Hey, I visited him. But I'm no Jordan… so…" Lily trailed off.

"So it went okay, then?" Nigel asked, still worried.

"Yes, of course." No need to mention that she'd run out when he kissed her.

Bug was getting impatient with not understanding. "Did I miss something here?"

* * *

A/N: What did ya think? Does Woody say 'sorry' too much? One of my friends read the story and loved it. He is the most brutally honest person I know. It's amazing to think that someone who routinely cannot read her own writing (such as myself) can be so good at writing. It's weird. But you need to tell me weather you liked it or not, or I might not write any more. (That's code for "Review or die") love - Callieach 


	7. Detective Morrow

A/N: Well I guess this is chapter 7. I'm not quite sure what's going to happen. Not enough of you review for me to know what you want from me! PS - I don't own anything except the new detective.

* * *

Saturday and Sunday passed uneventfully for Jordan. She didn't go out anywhere, she didn't talk to anyone from the morgue, and she tried her hardest not to think about Woody. That was the hard part. She was glad she was going back to work for two reasons. One: Oddly enough, she actually _enjoyed_ working at a morgue. Two: It was something to do to keep her mind off of Woody.

Jordan was in to work nearly an hour early Monday morning. As soon as she walked through the front doors, Lily jumped up from her desk and gave Jordan giant hug

"I am so glad you're back! I missed you so much. All these guys to work alone with! I don't know how you ever did it, Jordan! We haven't heard from Garret since he left, and his replacement is a pain in the you-know-where. Nigel's not in yet, and Bug went to a scene to pick up some bodies. You might be working with him, but I'm not sure. You'll have to ask Slokum about that. Have fun talking to him. It's good to have you back!" Lily gushed, hardly stopping for breath once.

"Ok, thanks, Lils." Jordan said with a smile. She went to her office. How did her and Lily ever get to close. Lily was always so cheery and bubbly, and Jordan, well, wasn't. after she threw her coat and bag onto an empty chair, she went to the Chief ME's office. Where Garret should have been, but instead, Jack Slokum was. She knocked on his door, swearing to herself that she would not pick a fight on her first day back.

"Come in." came Slokum's cold voice. Jordan hesitantly pushed open the door. "Dr. Cavanaugh, welcome back."

"Thank you. Do you have a case for me yet?"

"Dr. Vijay's gone to pick up a double homicide. I want both of you on it. You'll be working with Detective Morrow. You can suit up and wait in Autopsy Three " He told her in the same steely voice.

With a nod, Jordan left his office. After she had changed into her scrubs, she waited for Bug. When he showed up, he filled her in.

"Looks to be a Double Homicide with Breaking and Entering. Husband and wife. Luke and Meghan Clark. Aged 43 and 41. And it's good to have you back." They got down to work on the victims. They both had gunshot wounds, but only Meghan's had been fatal. A bullet had hit her square in the back, puncturing her spinal cord. Luke had gunshot wounds in his legs and stomach, but had died due to blunt-force trauma to the skull. Luke only had minor signs of a struggle, and his wife, none at all. Detective Kevin Morrow showed up to hassle them as they were checking stomach contents and tox screen. He was a tall man of about Jordan's age, with brown, buzz-cut hair, and sparkling green eyes.

"So, what happened to these two?" the detective asked Jordan.

"They died?" Bug suggested sarcastically.

"Yes, they died." Jordan said, giving Bug a reprimanding glare. "Mrs. Clark of a fatal gunshot wound to the back; Mr. Clark due to blunt-force trauma." She corrected him.

"Should we go to the scene to check for evidence?" Detective Morrow asked.

"Sounds like a good idea." Jordan agreed. "You coming, Bug?"

"I might as well, it's not like I have anything better to do." He replied sad-heartedly. Detective Morrow took his own car to the scene, leaving Bug and Jordan to go together.

"What's up with you today, Mr. Grouchy-pants?" Jordan asked them as she drove them there.

"It's a girl. I've liked her for a really long time, and I went to ask her out." He started.

"And…?"

"And I was went to knock on her office door, she came out, with a man, explaining that she was getting off early for a date. She looked really happy, but I'm jealous of a man I don't even know!"

"When was this?" Jordan interrogated, grinning.

"Saturday."

"Well then, when we get back to the morgue, I'll ask Lily who she had a date with Saturday. That way you know who you're jealous of, at least." Jordan said, now fighting the urge to laugh.

"Ok fine… wait a minute. I never told who I liked. Is it that bloody obvious?" He moaned, making Jordan laugh out loud and nearly swerve into another lane of traffic.

"Yes," Jordan said between laughs, "It is that obvious. Has been for about four years now." Bug had turned a bright shade of red. "It's okay, Buggles, I won't tell her if you don't want me to, but I'm pretty sure she'd say yes if you asked her out."

"Alright, if you're sure, I will. Look we're here." They got out of the van and found that Detective Morrow was already there, waiting for them. Jordan started by doing a perimeter check. As she walked towards the back of the house, she found a broken window. A quick peek inside told her that it was the living room. It was obviously how the killer had gotten in. Jordan turned around to find a chain fence surrounding the property. Why hadn't she noticed that before? She went over to look at it closer, hoping maybe to find some evidence. There it is, a piece of jean. Carefully, Jordan removed the fabric from the fence, put it in an evidence bag and labeled it. She walked the rest of the way around the house, finding nothing. When she entered the house, she found Bug in the kitchen, looking through some bills, while Detective Morrow paced the dining room, not really being of any help.

"You've been to the scene before?" Jordan asked him. He nodded with a pained look. Jordan was getting irritated, this guy was weird. "Can you show me where the bodies were?" He nodded again and left. Jordan followed him into the living room. All the normal signs of a break-in and a struggle were there. A broken mirror, blood, overturned houseplants, the glass from the broken window, and shell casings. Jordan had started collecting evidence when Bug walked in.

"Anything interesting?" she asked him.

"Nah, these people seemed to be perfect US citizens, and not even behind more than a couple hundred on any of their bills. Tidy couple. It was their nephews birthday a few days ago. They have his party circled on the calendar." Bug informed them. He helped Jordan collect the rest of the evidence. When she was done, Jordan took a walk over to the hallway to the stairs. There was a bulletin board. Everything was orderly, except for one, an envelope that was stabbed right through the center, and was overlapping other memos. Nothing else was overlapping. The oddest thing was, on the front, it said 'For the ME'. Jordan took it off the board and opened it. She found a folded piece of paper. Typed in big, bold font was the message Jordan knew was intended for her.

* * *

A/N: Evil cliffy. If you review I'll finish chapter 8 faster!

R&R, SVP!


	8. The Note

A/N: Jeepers, _people_ got spazzed out when I didn't tell them what was going to happen in this chapter at school. He knows who he is! Evil Glare

Enjoy!

* * *

'_your Woody isn't out of the woods yet' _. That's what the letter said.

"Bug!" Jordan called, "Get over here!" He rushed over to see what has wrong. It was rare that Jordan sounded so upset.

"What?"

"This!" Jordan said as she shoved the paper and envelope towards Bug with a trembling hand. He scanned it over twice, making sure he had read correctly. He rushed to put it in evidence.

"This is a problem." He observed.

"Really, ya think?" Jordan said sarcastically. But she was very shaken up. She fought to put it out of her mind as she processed the rest of the house. Bug kept on shooting her worried glances. When they were done, she drove back to the morgue. Bug was a cautious driver, and she wanted to get there quickly. She rushed in with the note. She through the bag on Nigel's desk, where he was doing paperwork.

"Do everything you can to this, Nigel. And soon." She said forcefully.

Nigel looked up in shock. "What is wrong with you, Jordan?"

"It was for me, at the scene. I need to know who wrote it. Stat!" Jordan was practically screaming at Nigel now. You looked at the note and his eyebrows went up in shock.

"Bloody hell." He said as he met Jordan's eyes. "Follow." He commanded as he stood up and headed to the lab. Jordan did. "Ok, first of all, let's check for prints." Nigel carefully took the letter and envelope out of their baggies and placed them in a machine. After a few moments, it dinged. "We've got a partial." He said. Jordan grabbed a camera and snapped a few pictures of it.

As Nigel started checking for other evidence on the paper, she ran the print. There were 184 possible matches the first time she tried. She found two more possible points of commonality and ran those. It came back with six possibilities. Three of whom lived in the Boston area. It wasn't much, but it was a start. The door opened, and Lily came in.

"Hey, Jordan, Detective Morrow's here to see you." She said.

"Thanks, Lily." Lily nodded and left. "Nige, if you get anything, call me. I'm taking the detective to do some interrogation." Nigel gave her a cheerful wave as she left.

She found Detective Morrow pacing the lobby. "You know, if you're working on a case with one of us, you can come right in." He looked up in shock. "Detective Morrow, just the man I wanted to see!"

"Please, call me Kevin." He said charmingly.

"Did you want something from me?" Jordan asked him, wondering what he was doing here.

"Nothing, really, just wanted to see how the case was coming."

"Well, actually, I kinda have to go talk to some suspects, and the Big Boys prefer if I take my detective with me. Wanna come?" She said, trying to make it sound fun. Which it usually wasn't. Usually she found out that her partner on the case had a dark secret, or her and Woody would get shot at, or something equally interesting.

"I'd be delighted. Take my car?" he offered.

"Just let me grab my coat." Jordan rushed into her office and made sure she had all the files she might need before she went back out to meet him. On their way to his car, they made small talk. Well, Jordan didn't talk much about her past, but apparently, Kevin had a marvelous childhood. Jordan also discovered that Kevin had worked in Maine before being offered a temporary position in Boston, to fill in for a detective 'on stress leave'. That's what's they had told him. _Poor guy,_ Jordan thought, _doesn't even know what happened to the detective before him. Most likely is unaware of the dangers of his job. _So, Jordan, being the people-person she is, told him what happened.

"Detective Hoyt isn't on stress leave, you know. He was shot. Only over a week ago. It did stress him out quite a bit though." Jordan was satisfied by the look of worry on the rookie detective's face. It was mean, she knew, but she hadn't had any fun in a while. "You've got one of the most dangerous jobs in Massachusetts. Hope you're ready for it."

"What's the first address you have to go to again?" he said, changing the subject.

"920 Wentforth Row." Jordan said, checking her papers. "Murray Orford, mid-forties carpet salesman." After talking to Mr. Orford, and determining that he had nothing to do with it, they went back to the car. Next to be spoken to was Ms. Laurie Marks. She was in the same situation as the last possible suspect, knew nothing, and didn't seem guilty of anything. As Jordan and Kevin got back in the car to drive to the next person's house, Jordan's cell rang.

"Cavanaugh." She said, flipping it open.

"Jordan," Nigel said. "I've got a DNA sample off of the envelope. If you get me something to cross-reference it with, I can find out who wrote this."

"Male or female?" she asked.

"Male." Came Nigel's short answer.

"Thanks." Jordan said as she flipped her phone shut. She turned to Detective Morrow. "We have DNA, we just need something to match it too. Onward to William Doucet!" she said enthusiastically. As soon as she met the 29 year old man, he gave her the creeps. He didn't seem all that shocked to find his fingerprint at the scene of a crime. When she asked him if he knew any cop-killers, he very unconvincingly said no.

"Can I have a DNA sample?" she butted in when Kevin was asking him questions.

"Sure, I don't care." He replied indifferently. She swabbed his mouth, and thanked him for his time, grabbing the detective by the arm to get him to leave the apartment.

"This is the guy, I know it is." Jordan said confidently as they drove back to the morgue.

"If you say so…" he said uneasily. They drove in silence until Kevin parked the car. "Hey, Jordan, are you doing anything tonight?"

"I've just got this case." She said, wondering how she would respond if he asked what she thought he was going to.

"Well, did you want to grab a drink after you're done?" He was nervous, he could tell. What was she going to say? _Think, Jordan, think._ She commanded herself. _It's just a drink, right. Nothing bad can come of one drink._

"I don't see any reason why not." She said, getting out of the car. She walked into the building quickly, with him lagging behind.

"Nigel!" she said when she noticed him talking to Lily. "DNA supplied. Work your wonders."

"Can do." He said happily, grabbing Jordan's swab and entering the lab. Typing some stuff on the computer, he placed a sample in the machine. Jordan leaned over his shoulder, anxious. After a few moments, a piece of paper printed out. Nigel grabbed it before Jordan could.

"We have our man."

* * *

A/N: What do you think should happen to Detective Morrow? Should we find out a dark secret, or should we kill him off? Or any other suggestions.

Read and review!


	9. Jordan's Date

A/N: Wow, reviewers really don't like anyone except Woody stealing Jordan's heart, do they? You guys all either want Detective Morrow dead or nowhere near Jordan. And you don't seem to like JD much either. As you know, I write for my fans.

* * *

Jordan and Detective Morrow went back to William Doucet's apartment.

"Back so soon?" he asked when he opened the door.

"Yup, and we want you to come visit us." Jordan said sweetly. Kevin read him his rights and handcuffed him. When they returned to the police station, they started questioning Mr. Doucet. He denied ever having seen or talked to Wayne Riggs or the Clarks. Jordan showed him the letter.

"I don't have _anything_ to do with _anyone_ getting shot." William said fiercely.

"Ya, but I never told you that Woody got shot. And I told you that the Clarks were killed during a break-and-enter, but not how. I know you had something to do with this. And I'm going to find out exactly what you did." Jordan said, glaring at him before rushing to the morgue.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Nigel asked when he saw Jordan rushing around the morgue in a furious state.

"I have to find out what Will Doucet has to do with all of this." She exclaimed, flinging herself into a chair in front of a computer. "And I need to know what might happen to Woody."

"Love, it's getting late, I think you should just go home and get some rest. Worry about this tomorrow." Nigel said comfortingly.

For once, Jordan obliged to a command to get out of the office. She walked down to meet Kevin.

"We're holding him overnight, at least. We can find out more in the morning." He informed her. They decided to walk to a near-by bar. The one that, last time Jordan had been there, had nearly killed herself. But she wasn't going to tell him that. After a few drinks, and general conversation, they were interrupted.

"Jordan Cavanaugh, how nice to see you." Jordan turned around in her seat to find Dr. Stiles looking at her.

"Howie, how are you?" she asked, surprised.

"Just dandy. I came to town when I heard about Detective Hoyt, and came for a drink. And then I found you." Jordan nodded her head before remembering her manners.

"Dr. Stiles, meet Detective Kevin Morrow, I working on a case with him. Kevin, meet Dr. Howard Stiles, he used to be my shrink." Both men shook hands uncomfortably.

"Have you seen Woody since he's been in the hospital?" Howard asked, knowing nearly everything from talking to Woody.

"Ya, umm, once or twice." Jordan replied, shifting in her seat.

"And how did he seem?"

"You haven't heard. I was under the impression you had just talked to him." Jordan was getting suspicious, she knew he was trying to get her to lay out her heart and soul in front of her date. That would make Dr. Stiles so proud, embarrassing Jordan like that.

"I was only wondering how he seemed to you." Howard continued, keeping up his clueless act.

"Ya, well, it doesn't matter what I think. Does it?" she could feel her temper flailing.

"Actually, Jordan, I think it does. And so does Woody."

"Well both of you can screw off. Leave me alone. It's _my_ life. _I'll_ make the decisions and choices _I_ want to make. You can't stop me. Can't say it was nice seeing you." Jordan spat as she yanked her coat on, threw some money on the counter and stormed out the door.

"Nice meeting you." Kevin said to Howard as he hurried to put his coat on and catch up to Jordan.

"Same here." Howard said grouchily as he ordered another beer.

"What was that?" Kevin asked Jordan when he caught up to her, halfway down the block.

"Dr. Stiles. He knew me so well that now he can use stuff against me." Jordan's temper was still not quite under control.

"So, is there something about you and Detective Hoyt I should know about?" Kevin asked, obviously not used to dealing with females in crisis.

"There might have been. But there _isn't_. I screwed it up, and _everyone_ knows it. I just wish they would stop bringing him up." Jordan exclaimed, furiously turning on her heel and striding away. Kevin rushed to catch up with her again. When he did, he grabbed her by the arm and whirled her around.

"Jordan, can you please tell me what's wrong? I just want to help you." As he said this he got closer and closer to her. She yanked away.

"There is nothing wrong, and even if there was, you would be the last person I would want help from." Jordan said maliciously. "And if you ever touch me again, I will _severely_ hurt you."

Kevin stood there, staring at Jordan as she stormed away for a second time. Obviously, he had made a mistake when he asked her out. She had a tough shell to break through, and he didn't think she was worth it. Simple as that. That's the reason he had a couple more drinks before he walked back to his car.

After a couple of blocks, Jordan slowed down. Why did she always seem to be running from something? What was her problem? Deep in thought, she hardly realized that she was back at her parking spot, routinely digging for her keys in her bag. She found them and got in the vehicle. As she pulled onto the road, she turned on the radio. Some sappy love song was playing, so Jordan switched stations. And found nothing but sappy love songs. She turned off the radio in disgust. Did people actually listen to this junk? She couldn't believe why anyone would want to.

At last, she made it home. Not finding anything to do, she went to bed at 8:30. An unprecedented time for Jordan to even think about going to sleep. She curled up and ignored everything, clearing her mind. She had just dozed off when her phone rang. Swearing under her breath, she picked it up.

"Cavanaugh." She answered groggily.

"Jordan, can you come in sometime soon. We have a body here you might want to take a look at." Bug's voice told her.

"Who?" Jordan asked, not sure whether she wanted the answer or not. She felt a pang of guilt when she answered Bug's answer with an "I'll be right in."

Detective Kevin Morrow had been in a fatal car crash.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be even better for all of you Woody/Jordan shippers. Trust me. Sorry this one took so long (by my standards) to update. I've been busy with the holidays. Read and review! Love – Callieach 


	10. Autopsy on One of Their Own

A/N: I haven't updated in an incredibly long time, and for that I beg for forgiveness. Yes, I realize I could have just kept Morrow away from Jordan, but I tried to write that and he came back as a physco killer. You didn't want that, did you? And besides, it's not like I have any _real_ control over my writing.

* * *

Jordan showered and dressed as quick as she could. When she got to the morgue, he hair was still damp. 

"Jordan, you didn't have to come, I cou-" Bug started when he noticed her, only to be cut off, mid-word.

"I couldn't sleep anyways. I want to see this for myself." Jordan said so firmly Bug didn't even think about arguing.

"Morrow was on the freeway heading out of the center of town, west-bound. It was a single-vehicle accident. Hit a lane divider and flipped, according to a witness, the driver of an on-coming car. He called it in and stuck around to give a formal report. COD was internal bleeding, but the blunt-force trauma didn't help either. EMS pronounced at the scene." Bug rattled off.

Jordan gave a small nod. "I'm gonna go change into some scrubs, then I'm going to help with the autopsy.

"Slokum didn't assign you to the case. He'll be upset if you meddle." Bug warned.

"Stop being a suck-up. We hate the guy, remember? And do I ever listen to whoever's in charge?" Jordan responded with a smirk. Within minutes, she joined Bug in Trace.

"I didn't ask you, how did your date go?" Bug asked, hunting for shards of glass in the detective's hair.

"We were interrupted. By Stiles."

"_Dr. Howard_ Stiles?" Bug asked in disbelieve.

"The one and only."

"And?"

"And he brought out the best in me, as only Howie can." Jordan said sarcastically.

"I bet Detective Morrow_ loved _that." The ME's continued talking as if it wasn't about the guy lying on the slab in front of them.

"Ya, really. Did you get the tox screen back yet?"

"No, still waiting on it." The words had no sooner left Bug's mouth when the printer whirred into life, printing out the tox screen results. He groaned. "Never mind."

"Whoa – Kevin was driving three times over the legal limit." Jordan exclaimed.

"How many drinks did you two have?"

"He had only had two when I left. He much have drunk a lot more after that. I didn't even think he went back in. I was so upset, I didn't notice. Oh God, it's all my fault." Jordan spoke slowly, horrified with her realization. She backed away from the table and let her rubber gloves fall to the floor, just before she pushed her way out of the lab doors.

Bug found her standing in front of one of the round windows in the conference room, with her head in her hands. As he got closer, he could hear her sobbing.

"Jordan? What's the matter?" Bug put a comforting arm around her shoulders, but Jordan shrugged them off and stepped away.

"Just go back to work, Bug." She said, not really meaning it, but needing to feel as if she tried.

"No, I can't work when one of my friends is crying and won't tell me why." He responded firmly. Jordan allowed herself to be led to a chair and sat down. Bug pulled a chair for himself s close as he dared.

"Now, I'm no expert as this, but tell me what's wrong." Bug had obviously tried to pick up pointers from years of watching Lily counseling.

"Everything, Bug!" Jordan exclaimed. "First, Woody was hurt, and this jackass Slokum took over, and that note, and Woody was awful, and now –"

"What do you mean, Woody was awful?" Bug interrupted, sounding confused.

"We had a fight, that's all, okay? He said some stuff, but that doesn't matter! What does matter is that there is a good detective dead on a table in there because of me!"

"Jordan, it's not your fault!" Bug insisted.

"Yes it is. If I hadn't gotten upset with him, he wouldn't have drank so much."

"You don't know that!" Bug tried for another ten minutes to convince Jordan it wasn't her fault, to no avail.

"Let's just go back to work." She said in disgust, some time later. She stormed back to Trace and wheeled the body out the doors, heading for an Autopsy room, nearly running over Bug in the process. After nearly an hour of both ME's careful scrutinization, bug sighed.

"Besides typical vehicle-accident related injuries, there's nothing out of the ordinary." He concluded.

"Bug, Jordan, hey!" They both whirled around to see Lily.

"Lily – I didn't see – good morning – how are you – " Bug stopped stammering long enough to look at his watch. "You're in early."

Lily snorted with laughter. "So are you."

Jordan couldn't stifle a giggle as she added her own "Morning, Lily."

"Are you two working on something, or did you just feel like rushing to the morgue early in the morning?" Lily joked.

"Vehicle accident." Bug said shortly.

"Great. Who do I have to contact?" Lily said with a lack of enthusiasm. Most people's families think that vehicle accidents should be survivable, making them tough clients.

"Kevin Morrow's family." Jordan said softly.

"What? Detective Kevin Morrow? The one who was working with you yesterday? He's dead?" Lily's eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"That's the one. DUI." Somehow, Jordan was able to keep her voice from going hysterical. After general conversation, Slokum came over and yelled at them for not getting anything done.

The rest of the day was as normal as possible for Jordan. Nigel was showing off his new leather jacket, Jordan got way more paperwork than she deserved, had to do an autopsy on a drunk man who took a dare to row a leaking boat across a lake, got yelled at by Slokum twice, got snapped at by Renee Walcott once and made exactly zero headway on the Clark case. Well, that was expected, seeing as the detective she was supposed to be working with was waiting in the crypt for his sister to come pick him from and take him back home to Utah.

Finally, the end of the day came. Just as she was heading out, Detective Matt Seely came in.

"Jordan," He stopped her as she walked past. "you're helping with Morrow's case aren't you?" When Jordan gave a nod, he continued. "I'm working on it now. Could we look over it?"

Jordan held up one finger as a signal for him to wait a second. She went into her office and grabbed the case's file folder off her desk. She walked back out to Matt. "No, you're a big boy now, you can read by yourself." She said sarcastically as she shoved the folder into Matt's chest.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Jordan took a breath before she answered.

"There's somewhere I need to be."

* * *

A/N: Voila! Do you know how hard it is to write Bug dealing with a Jordan-meltdown? Oh well, review and I will telepathically send you Smarties. 

Love Callieach


	11. Guns and Kisses

A/N: People, people, please, I need more reviews. Sure, I love you guys who do, but I'm sure more people could! Anywho, I hope you like where this story is going. Oh ya, and the normal I don't own them, NBC does. Well, I do kinda sorta own evil dude in this chappie and dead dude in last chappie, but that's beside the point. Enjoy!

A/N2: I watched 'Jump push Fall' intently some time after writing this originally, only to realize how inaccurate I was. So I re-wrote a line here and there. But then I noticed that I had just threw Garret in at the end, and nobody can get a hold of Garret, so I ended up writing another paragraph or so to explain that. And we end up with this.

* * *

Jordan drove as quick as she could. After a quick stop, she was at the hospital. She hesitated for a moment in the parking lot. Was this really such a good idea? What was she going to say? What would _he_ say? She hurriedly pushed the thoughts from her mind and went in. 

Woody's room was in the same place it had been, and he was, thankfully, asleep. That made Jordan's nerves calm slightly. She snuck in and placed the potted plant on his bedside table, amongst his cards from well-wishers. It was a simple house plant with a card in the center.

As Jordan was walking out, she couldn't stop her self from looking at him one last time. She was just about to pry her wet eyes from his sleeping form when she felt the barrel of a gun being pressed to her neck.

"Don't move." A young, male voice commanded.

"Who are you?' Jordan asked, trying not to let her fear show in her voice.

"Gary Riggs. I assume you've heard of my good-for-nothing cousins."

"Wayne and Tommy, ya. Wayne did this." She gestured at Woody's frame.

"And he screwed it up. Dad would roll over in his grave to see how he failed. The detective will even walk again. He was supposed to die. He wasn't killed by Wayne, but that is reversible. I always have to fix his mistakes."

Jordan could tell from his voice how sure of himself he was. But that didn't mean he was going to get away with anything. Jordan could see something he couldn't as he moved to the side of her. Woody had woken up the last time Jordan had spoken. Silently, he realized what was going on and reached behind his 'Get Well Soon' cards. Jordan thought he might have been reaching for a call button, and was surprised when he pulled out his gun. Since when did they let emotionally unstable police officers keep guns in their hotel room?

"What makes you so sure about that?" She asked coolly, careful to not look at Woody too often.

"Because I always do what Father tells me to. He told us, on his deathbed, to get revenge on the man who wrongfully imprisoned him. But the man is dead, so we had to move to the next best thing. His son, Woodrow. You, Dr. Cavanaugh, are just too annoying and nosey to keep around, so I'm going to kill you first. After your friend wakes up, I'll kill you just before he dies. I don't think it's fair to let a lady watch her friend die." He was mocking her now, thought she was helpless, thought she was going to die. "I know how Hoyt feels about you. That's why killing you is going to be so much fun." Gary's last words were hardly spoken when Woody pulled the trigger. Shot in the thigh, Gary stumbled backwards. Between clutching his leg and trying to keep his gun steady, even if he shot, it would be a poor one. Jordan took advantage of his off-guardness to pull out her own gun.

"I don't really feel like dieing today." She said bitterly, pointing the gun at his head. "Sorry to ruin your plans."

Hospital Security showed up soon. One of the nurses had heard the gunshot and called them. They handcuffed Gary and called the prescient for transfer. Jordan was about to wait with them when Woody's voice stopped her.

"Why did you come here, Jordan?" His voice was cold and emotionless. It broke Jordan's heart to hear the tone usually reserved for criminals aimed at her. By Woody, of all people.

"Drop off that plant for you, and tell you there's a psycho madman trying to kill you before you get better. But you know that already, so my work here is done." Jordan had to keep her voice as cold as Woody's or else she might cry. Her mind screamed at her to turn around and leave. Walk away, forget about him. But her heart made her wait for Woody's reaction. He was reading the card in the plant. The one that said _'Woody, I hope you feel better soon and I hope you forgive me. I'm so sorry. For everything. Love Jordan.' _

She had a hard time reading his expression. It went from being upset with her, to confusion, then slight hope at reading the letter, finally settling on stubbornly believing that it was all pity.

"But you ran away again." Was all he said, referring to her last visit to the hospital, and her quick departure.

"I didn't want it to be like that!"

"Of course not, you just want us to be friends." Woody interjected.

"Let me finish." Jordan said firmly, talking over him. "I didn't want to run. I wanted to tell you how I felt a long time ago. But that's awful hard to do when your head tells you that falling in love hurts even when my heart skips a beat when I so much as _think_ about you!"

Woody obviously hadn't been paying much attention, because he was still ranting. "But I don't want to be _'just friends'_. I want all of you or none of – wait, what did you just say?"

Jordan couldn't think of any easy way to say it, so she showed it the only way she could.

In a kiss.

"I'm not going to run this time, Woods. I'm yours." She said softly as she sat down on the edge of the bed and took his hand in hers.

Then, like a horrible cliché, Jordan's cell phone rang. She reluctantly flipped it open.

"Cavanaugh."

"Jordan! Did you hear about Gary Riggs? He-"

"Garret?"

"Yes, they withdrew Slokum and gave me back my posistion."

"That's fantastic. He was such a pain in the –"

Garret cut her off. "On the subject of Gary Riggs, he's-"

"He just held a gun to my head, so we're pretty well aquainted." Jordan said sarcastically.

"Sorry to hear it." Garret responded without emotion. "But I need my best ME back here to help, ASAP."

"I'm with Woody, can't it wait?"

"Every second you waste arguing with me is a second we could have spent looking for a cop-killer. The only thing you can do for Woody now is get down here and _do your job_!"

"There are other people!"

"But you're the best."

"Garret-" Jordan whined.

"Stop complaining, and get here." Garret snapped.

"Fine, I'll be there as soon as I can be." Without waiting for an answer, she flipped her phone shut. Throwing it in her bag, she gave Woody a pained look. "Sorry, Woody, I'll tell you everything later. I've gotta go catch the bad guy."

"And I know you will." Woody said with a smile, planting a small kiss on Jordan's lips.

"I hope so."

* * *

A/N: Sorry, it's a little bit short, but if I went on any more it would be about twice this length. There is a little blue-ish-purple-ish button right below this just dieing to be pushed. I think you should help it out and write something constructed when prompted to.

Love Callieach


	12. Searching For Connections

A/N: Grovels at feet of readers Please, please, please, please, _please _forgive me for not updating in like, forever. I've had so much on my plate, I've hardly had time to do any writing. Anyways, I hope this is worth the wait!

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

* * *

"Jordan, what's up? You look upset." Lily said, concerned as usual, when Jordan stepped off the elevator.

"Long day." Jordan said with a sigh.

"And it'll only get longer." Garret said from behind her. "We still have to find Wayne Riggs. How's Woody dealing with all of this?"

"Why? Are you on speaking terms with him again?" Lily asked with curiosity.

"Long story. Woody's kind of in the dark about everything, but I think he's handling it alright." Jordan explained.

"Will Riggs died in the Wisconsin Provincial Jail three years ago. One Detective Hoyt was key in getting him arrested for triple homicide and possession with intent to sell eleven years earlier. And guess what? Will has a son who was temporarily under the care of Wayne Riggs' father, his uncle." Nigel read off a sheet, walking out of the lab and standing in front of Garret. Suddenly, he noticed Jordan. "Jordan. What are you doing here? I thought you stormed out of here in a huff a while ago."

"Long story." Jordan replied again. "Do we know if the family kept a grudge against Detective Hoyt?"

"You bet. They went to the press with it, sent him and his family hate mail, went to court to get her released, unsuccessfully, the whole nine yards." Nigel said somberly.

"Are there only the three of them?" Jordan asked.

"Wayne and Tommy have an older sister, Karen." Nigel responded.

"Last known address?" Garret quizzed.

"Bangor, Maine."

"Find out where she is right now, Nigel. She could be a threat." Garret said as he strode to the conference room, Jordan in tow. "Now, Jordan, before you bite my head off, I didn't call them."

"You didn't call who, Gar – the feds?" Jordan asked in surprise.

"Don't tell me you're surprised, Jordan. A psychotic family who killed a bunch of cops to get revenge on the son of a cop who put their uncle in jail in Wisconsin is bound to get the fed's attention." Garret said exasperatedly.

"Fine." Jordan said as she pushed open the door.

"Who are you?" One of the agents seated at the table asked her.

"Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh, ME." She said, glaring at them.

"And what do you have to share with us, Dr. Cavanaugh?" A female agent asked, sounding as if she didn't really want Jordan around, which, Jordan reminded herself, they probably didn't.

"First of all, tell me what you know." Jordan said glaring at each agent in turn.

"Jordan." Garret said warningly.

"We do not have to disclose that sort of information to civilians." The third agent seated at the table said sternly.

"I am not a civilian, goddamit! If you people are so freakin' smart, then tell me where the man who shot my best friend is!" Jordan bellowed, tears glistening in her eyes. "And while you're at it, explain to me why in hell his cousin just held a gun to my head."

"Jordan!" Garret yelled. "I think you should go now."

"No, Garret, I have a right to know this stuff." She argued fiercely.

"Then we'll call you if we find out anything. Right now I want you to go home, go visit Woody, anything but stay here. And I swear, the second we have any news on Wayne Riggs, we will call you."

"Promise?" Jordan asked, her lower lip trembling slightly.

"I promise." Garret gave Jordan a quick hug, then watched her as she walked out of the room towards the elevators. Then he turned towards the federal agents. "I'm sorry you had to witness that, she's having a rough time. But I want to know what she did. How much _do_ you know?"

The three agents exchanged worried glances. "We don't actually know all that much." The female Garret knew was Agent Sally Ramsay said nervously.

"Then my team will get you up to date. Maybe you'll notice something we didn't."

"Excuse me, Dr. Macy, but it seems like you're believe you're in charge here." Another agent, Brian Durning, said.

"It's my morgue, and you don't have a clue what's happening, so ya, that makes me in charge." Garret said, glaring at the agents. "Now, if you'll follow me." He suggested in a tone of voice that made it quite clear he wasn't giving them an option. The three federal agents slowly rose from their chairs and Garret led them to where Nigel and Lily were working on trying to get into contact with every member of the Riggs' family.

Garret cleared his throat to get their attention. "Nigel, Lily, meet Agents Ramsay, Durning, and Merch, they're with the FBI. And this Dr. Nigel Townsend, and Miss Lily Lebowski." Each person nodded as they were introduced. "Do you guys have anything yet?" Garret asked Nigel and Lily.

"The sister, Karen is already on her way here to visit Tommy, we asked her to stop by so we could have a chat. And we haven't been able to get a hold of two more cousins, Rick and Darren Langley in New York." Nigel informed them.

"Anything to suspect the Langleys?" Agent Aaron Merch asked.

"Gangbanger, both of 'em. And a rap sheet as long as my arm for each. It's looks like they do everything together, too." Lily said, sounding exasperated.

"Alright, Lily, you keep on that. Nigel, I want you to fill in our friends here about everything." Garret ordered. They both nodded, and Nigel led the four behind him to his computer. When he had finished telling them everything they needed to know, Agent Ramsay was the first to say anything.

"Did you run a background check on Will Doucet?" She asked. Nigel typed the command into his computer and waited the second it took to get the information with baited breath.

"Known aliases:" Sally read over Nigel's shoulder. "Buddy Cornus, Rick Smith, and Rick Langley."

* * *

"Hey Bug, you finished the Clark Autopsies yet?" Matt asked as he saw Bug walking down the hallway of the morgue.

"Their next of kin is on the way to pick up the bodies." Bug answered. "Did you need something specific?"

"Just wanted to make sure we had evidence that Will Doucet did it, and not just stuck that note for Jordan on the bulletin board, that's all."

"CSU found a gun at his apartment. It matches the bullets in the Clarks. Only his prints were on the weapon. He had to have done it." Bug said shortly.

"Well, that was an easy case." Matt said, sounding worried. It was the cases you solved first that were always part of a bigger scheme. "But we still don't know what it has to do with the cop-killer and Woody." He'd heard the news about what had happened in Woody's hotel room before he had ventured over to the morgue.

Bug thought for a moment. "Nigel knows everything about that case, and we know they intertwine, but we don't know how. Let's go ask him." Bug pulled open the door to the lab just as Nigel reached for it. "Nigel, I need to ask a favour for our case."

"I think I've already done it." Nigel said, ushering them into the lab, which was becoming crowded. "You want to know how Will Doucet fits in all of this, am I correct?" Matt and Bug nodded. "Will Doucet is his _current_ legal name. He was born Rick Langley."

Matt looked at Nigel quizzically. "Is that supposed to mean something to us?"

"Yes, Rick Langley is another one of Wayne Riggs' criminal cousins."

"But that still doesn't give us a motive for the Clark murders." Bug pointed out.

"You don't think it's random?" Garret asked, taking a step toward Nigel, Bug, and Matt.

"No, I don't." He said, without explaining himself.

"And neither do I." Lily said, coming through the doors behind Bug. "I don't know if this has anything to do with anything, but Meghan Clark's maiden name was Morrow."

"Like Kevin Morrow?" Matt asked.

"Ya, they were brother and sister." Lily said, with a sorry look on her face.

"Where did Detective Morrow transfer from again?" Nigel asked.

"Somewhere in Maine, I think. His family is from there." Bug answered.

"Karen Riggs lives in Bangor. If she had a problem with the Morrows, she could have asked her cousin to get revenge." Lily said. "Oh, which reminds me, I called around in New York. Darren Langley has been in high-security rehab for a month, no visitors, and Rick Langley hasn't been around for five months, but he has an alias. Will Doucet."

"We knew about Rick, but Darren, we didn't. That means he doesn't have much to do with this. Good work." It must have been the stress of the case that made Garret add the 'good work', usually he would reserve comments like that till the end of the case. "But I think you theory on them seeking revenge on the Morrows is likely pretty good. Bug, Lily, you two try to find a connection between the Morrows and Karen Riggs. Matt, you go see if our suspect wants to tell us anything. Nigel, we're gonna keep working to find Wayne Riggs." The group nodded and Bug, Lily, and Matt left the lab.

"You look like you hardly need our help at all, Dr. Macy." One of the agents, Aaron, said, startling them. They'd forgotten they were there.

"I could have told you that." Garret said stiffly. "But if you still feel the need to help, you can help us find Wayne Riggs." The agents exchanged a look before agreeing to help with a stiff nod from each of them.

* * *

Matt called to have Will Doucet, or Rick Langley, whoever it was, moved to an interrogation room as he walked to the police depart, his mind working overtime. Between being worried about both Woody and Jordan, and then finding out just how big a case this was, he was surprised that he could function at all. Life was usually pretty simple for him, but, all of a sudden, it wasn't.

A/N: Well, that was four hours of a perfectly sunny day. I had to keep on re-reading all my previous chapters, and watching JPF, and trying to make it go with other things I've said, so sorry if it doesn't make much sense. Before this, I just kinda kept on adding things, but didn't realize how complicated they would be to put together until now. Anyways, I think the next chappie _should_ be up soon, seeing as I actually know what's going to happen next. Nice change, eh?

Review to let me know what you think!

Hugs- Callieach


	13. Piecing the Puzzel Together

Disclaimer: Never owned 'em, never will.

* * *

After Garret had practically kicked her out of the morgue, Jordan walked to the parking garage, cursing herself for letting her temper flare. Garret had called her in to help, but instead of helping, she ended up making things worse. Because of that, she now could be of no help at all. As she approached her vehicle, she noticed something on her windshield, under the wiper. At first, she thought it was a flyer, but then she picked it up and realized it wasn't. She couldn't run fast enough back to elevator, only to jab the button impatiently until it showed up. The eleven floors up felt like a hundred.

When, finally, the doors opened at the morgue with a faint 'ding', she rushed off, in search of anybody. She found Garret and Nigel in the conference room, deep in discussion with the three Federal Agents. She burst into the room.

"I found this on my windshield." She explained as she thrust the paper in Garret's hands.

"_Dear Dr. Cavanaugh,_" Garret read aloud. "_We've heard about your meddling concern the Morrows and Detective Hoyt, and we've had enough. We know where you live, where you work, everything about you, so we suggest you watch your back, and keep your nose where it belongs._" He looked up, to find everyone looking at everyone else worriedly. "And it's signed '_W & K'_."

"Wayne and Karen Riggs." Nigel said somberly.

"The only thing I don't get," Jordan said, after a long while, her voice shaky. "is why it says 'Morrows', as if there's two. It doesn't seem likely to be a typo."

"Remember the Clark case?" Garret asked. Jordan nodded. "Meghan Clark's maiden name is Morrow. She was Kevin's sister."

"So you're saying that Kevin was the detective assigned to his sister and brother-in-law's murder?" Jordan asked.

"I guess no one bothered to check, and he didn't say, so no one would know." Nigel said.

"That makes Detective Morrow's death sound a lot more like homicide, doesn't it?" Jordan had forgot that the agents were there until the female one had spoken.

"Yes, it does, Agent - ?"

"Sally Ramsay. And these are my counterparts, Agents Merch and Durning." She offered. Jordan nodded, thinking.

"I think we need to see if the 'Weston Tavern' has videotape surveillance." She said. Nigel looked at her questioningly, so she explained. "I think that someone might have convinced Kevin to drink more than he should have, then drive home, even though he was drunk. We need to see if anyone was egging him on after I left."

* * *

Matt Seely sighed as he punched the numbers for the morgue into his cell phone. When Emmy answered, he asked for Garret. When he came on, Matt told him the news.

"It's Matt. I was just talking to that Doucet/Riggs guy. He won't talk about any of his cousins. I don't think he's gonna be any help."

"Thanks for trying Matt. I was just about to check and see how Lily and Bug were coming along, then we're doing some investigation into Detective Morrow's death."

"But I thought that was an accident." Matt said, with a mixture of emotions in his voice.

"But we think his getting drunk wasn't." In the shortest way possible, Garret told him about the note on Jordan's windshield, and their theory.

"Good luck on that. If you need my help, you know how to call me." He offered.

"Ya, thanks, Seely." Garret said detachedly.

"Anytime, Macy." Matt flipped his cell phone shut. His mind still spinning. Every time he turned around, the case had taken on a new twist. He couldn't help but sigh again as he poured himself a cup of coffee in the break. He had a feeling this wasn't going to end anytime soon.

* * *

"I feel like giving up." Bug said. It felt like forever since they had started looking through files they'd had faxed to them from Bangor.

"Well, don't. We _can't_ give up. We just _can't_." Lily said, and Bug had to wonder if she had said that more for his benefit or her own.

They sat in Lily's silent office for a while longer, before Bug looked at from the file in his hand. "What if this has nothing to do with anything criminal? What if it's more personal than that?" He asked.

"It's possible… let's try some of his family, see if her name rings a bell." Lily shifted through a pile of papers on her desk until she found a list of contacts for Kevin Morrow. She picked the first number and dialed it, then hit the speakerphone button so Bug could hear too.

"Hello, is this Stacy Ramirez?" She asked into the phone after a pause.

"Yes, it is." The voice on the other end answered.

"This is Lily Lebowski, for the Boston Medical Examiners' office."

Stacy took a deep breath. "So it's most likely about either my niece or nephew."

"Yes, it is, Mrs. Ramirez. The investigation into both of their deaths is still ongoing. I was wondering if the name 'Karen Riggs' meant anything to you."

"Please, call me Stacy." There was a pause, as if the woman was trying to decide where to begin. "Karen was Kevin's fiancé, about five years ago. They had met during a time when Kevin was having a 'falling-out' with us all. We hadn't seen him in over a year when we got the wedding invitations. After spending some time with the couple, it became apparent that it wasn't love. She was pregnant, and quickly draining his bank account. When Meg confronted him about it, he told her the whole story, how he didn't want to be a part of it, but was too much of a gentleman to leave her. It took a lot of convincing on her part, but Meg finally got Kevin to break it off. It was less than a month before the wedding. We heard news sometime later that Karen had driven drunk, and got into a car crash, and she lost the baby."

"Stacy, did Karen ever do anything to threaten Kevin, or Meg?"

"She would show up occasionally and talk trash, and throw a punch or two, usually when she was drunk, but that was about it. Why? Do you think she had something to do with it?" Stacy asked, sounding as if she feared the answer.

"We have evidence linking Karen's cousin, Rick Langley, to Meg and Luke's murders."

"What about Kevin?"

Lily cast a worried look in Bug's direction, and he nodded encouragingly. "As of right now, his death is still being ruled an alcohol-related accident, but that could change if we can tie anybody to it."

"Could you call me if that does happen? And make sure Kevin and Meg both get justice?" Bug could hear her faint sniffle. She was crying.

"I promise, Stacy." Lily responded, forcing a reassuring smile into her words.

"Thank you, Lily." Now they could hear the tears in her voice.

"You're welcome. And thank you for your time."

"Anything to help."

"Again, I'm very sorry for your loses."

"Thank you. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." The line went dead just before Lily hung up. She turned to Bug. "You were right. Good call." She offered him a smile.

"Thanks. You know, I've always admired how you can make people so comfortable at times like this." He said, almost nervously.

"Well, it _is_ my job. But, thanks, Bug." She replied, blushing. "I think we should tell the rest what we found."

Bug took a breath. It was now or never. "I agree, but first, there's something I want to tell you."

Lily nodded. "I'm listening." She said softly.

Bug opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off by someone knocking on the door. Garret opened it and walked in. _Then I guess it's going to be never_, Bug thought bitterly.

"I was just talking to Seely, he didn't get anything out of our suspect. How did you two do?"

"Good." Lily answered. "I just got off their phone with Kevin and Meghan's aunt. She told me that Kevin and Karen were _engaged_ five years ago." She continued the story, while Garret listened intently, and Bug sat there, invisibly fuming.

"Well, there's our motive. Hell hath no fury like a woman scored with criminals for cousins." Garret said seriously. He told the two of them about the note Jordan had found.

"Geeze, someone sure loves leaving mysterious, anonymous notes for Jordan lately, huh?" Lily said, somewhere between a joke and pity.

"So we think that someone might have encouraged Detective Morrow to drink as much as he did last night, then drive home." Garret told them.

"Some one in this twisted family?" Lily ventured.

"More likely than not." Garret said with a nod. "Jordan, Agent Durning, Agent Merch, and I are going to check on the tavern Morrow was at last night to see if they have surveillance videos. Bug, Nigel and Agent Ramsay might need your help on something. I suggest you offer. Lily, there should be a few next-of-kins coming in soon, just do your job." Bug and Lily nodded, and Garret turned to leave. "Oh, and, good job, you two." He said over his shoulder.

"Thanks." Lily called after him, but he probably didn't hear. She sighed and leaned her elbows on the desk, holding her forehead in hands. Not allowing himself time for thought, Bug stood up and walked over to her. Gently, he started to message her shoulders. She was tense, but he felt her relax under his hands. After a few long minutes, she sat up a bit straighter.

"Thanks, Bug. That made me feel so much better." Lily smiled warmly.

"I, - uhh, - I'm glad I could help." Bug said, cursing himself for stammering, even though it made her smile. Lily pushed back her chair and stood up.

"Thank you." She said as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

As he hugged her back, he asked, "For what?"

Lily dropped her arms back to her sides, as Bug did likewise. "For being such a good friend." Though she smiled warmly when she said it, it was as if Bug had been slapped in the face. The word 'friend' echoed in his mind, and he realized how much it hurt. It was foolish for him to ever think that he had a shot with Lily as being anything more than a _friend_. That's all she regarded him as, a _good friend_. It took a moment for him to realize that she was talking to him again. "So there was something you wanted to tell me?"

Bug froze for a second, debating what to say. "Ya, I just wanted to say that Jordan's lucky to have a friend like you. Everyone here it." _Except me_, he added silently.

"Aww, thanks, Bug. That's nice of you to say." Her smile looked forced, and he thought he say disappointment in her eyes. But he told himself that he only _wished_ he saw it there. Lily looked towards the elevator and noticed someone getting off. "Oh, that must be someone's next-of-kin. I'd better go talk to them." She said, sounding slightly odd.

"Ya, I should see if Nigel needs any help." Bug said, sounding just as odd. They both left the office, and walked in different directions. Lily, to the front desk, Bug, to the lab, where he found Nigel and the female agent talking. As he walked in, he heard Nigel tell the punchline of one of his oldest jokes, and the agent, Sally, laughed.

"Dr. Vijay." Sally greeted him with a nod, regaining her composure.

"Call me Bug." He said uneasily, feeling like an intruder. "So, how's it going?"

"Well, I've finally found someone who won't yell at me for cracking a joke under stress." Nigel said.

"But what about the case?" Bug asked, not in the mood for his friend's happiness.

"Did Dr. M fill you in before he left?" Bug nodded. "Then you're completely up-to-date."

"All of BPD is on the lookout for Wayne and Karen Riggs." Sally supplied. "We've done everything we can up until now. Now all we can do is wait."

* * *

Lily forced herself to focus on the middle-aged woman sitting in front of her, but it was difficult. She had been sure that Bug was going to say something of more importance than 'Jordan's lucky to have a friend like you.'. It just wasn't something you say after 'I have something to say to you.', it was something you put in regular conversation.

Again, Lily scolded herself for not paying attention to the mother who had lost her son because of life-long heart-complications.

"Zach was always so full of _life_, even when we knew it would only take one bad day to end it all." She was saying. Lily nodded with a comforting smile. "I'm just grateful he made it to 21. When he was born, the doctor gave him three years at the most."

"That is very lucky." Lily had learned that, with situations like these, the loved ones were expecting it, and all they needed was someone to tell about how lucky the deceased was to have lived that long.

"Isn't it?" The woman said, looking at a point beyond Lily. "He'll be missed, of course, but he had a great life, with no regrets. Could I see him before I sign the final papers?"

"Of course." Lily led her to the crypt, and pulled back the sheet on her son's body, then stepped back against the wall, giving the woman room.

"He's in heaven, with all the other angels now." The woman whispered as she ran her hand over his hair. After a few minutes in silence, she kissed his forehead and pulled the sheet back up. Lily saw her take a few deep breaths before turning to face her. "Thank you. I'll sign the papers now." Lily nodded and led her back to her office. With tears running down her face, the mother signed the forms to have her son's body sent to the funeral home.

After yet another 'sorry for your loss' from Lily, the woman left, leaving Lily alone.

She leaned her elbows on her desk and rested her head in them, dismayed to find the tension Bug had gotten rid of already had returned. She wished he would message her shoulders again. She knew he was most likely busy, but she wished he would come back. Because, maybe, if he couldn't say what she wanted to hear, maybe she could

* * *

A/N: Hehehe, 3AM! Spent four hours writing this piece of junk, and now so tired can't form coherent phrases! Sorry if most makes no sense! Review please!

Smoochezzzz - Calllieach


End file.
